Akhir Bahagiaku
by Mrs. Rempong
Summary: Perjalanan hidup tentang kedua insan yang di lema akan perasaan dan juga hidup.


**Akhir bahagiaku © Mrs. Rempong**

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**

**ooOoo**

**Lily Potter** mematut dirinya sekali lagi di sebuah cermin. Ia mendesah melihat gaun yang di kenakannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Ia kembali merapikan rambutnya dalam diam sembari memandangi seorang gadis di depannya. Rambut merahnya terlihat cantik dengan kepangan kecil di sekitar sisi rambutnya. Juga hiasan bunga kecil buatan yang sengaja Mum sihir di sekitar kepalanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat konyol. 'Mum sinting jika ia ingin menjadikanku _Aphrodite_ malam ini.' Batinnya menarik ujung gaunnya itu.

Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja belajarnya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Ia memilin helai-helai rambutnya yang telah rapi sedari tadi. Ia merasa gugup jika sudah seperti ini.

Ia memandangi sepatu _flat maroon_ nya yang terlihat seperti baru. Benar-benar menggelikan. Lily sampai memaksa Ibunya untuk tidak membelikannya sepatu baru malam ini, _flat maroon_ nya bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berpergian keluar. Ia juga masih terlihat cantik kok.

'Padahal ini hanya acara makan malam biasa. Tidak lebih. Mungkin Mum saja yang kelewat paranoid.' Batinnya lagi seraya memutar tubuhnya membuat pendar emas di ujung gaunnya terlihat bercahaya di tengah gelapnya kamar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik melihat indahnya gaun yang ia kenakan. 'Tidak perlu di pintakan, Mum mengerti bagaimana gaun yang cocok dan sederhana untukku.'

Ia memainkan kalung emas yang berliontin bentuk hati kecil di dadanya dengan tersenyum. Namun tidak lamapun itu, ia tersentak mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat ia mematut dirinya lagi. 'Sudah terlihat sempurna, Lils.' Batinnya. Namun tangannya tetap meraih sisir yang di letakkan di cermin tersebut.

Ketukan kembali terdengar membuat perasaannya ingin meledak. Ia kembali meletakkan sisirnya dan menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

Seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya tersenyum puas setelah melihat Lily membukakan pintu kamarnya. Jari wanita itu merapikan helai rambut Lily yang jatuh dan menyelipkannya di telinganya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, _My Little Lils_." Desah wanita itu dengan terharu.

Lily tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Mum. Atas semuanya yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini." Ucapnya membuat Mum-nya terkekeh lembut.

"Dan aku sangat puas melihat hasilnya. Ternyata hasilnya tidak jelek-jelek juga, kan?" Mrs. Potter itu kembali terkekeh dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Lily.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Mum. Aku tidak akan protes lagi." Ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Mrs. Potter juga ikut tersenyum melihat Lily tersenyum bahagia padanya. "Itu baru anak Mum." Mrs. Potter pun memeluk gadis itu dengan sayang dan melepaskannya lagi. "Ah, aku tak ingin hasil kerjaku berantakan." Ucapnya terkekeh namun, terdengar seperti isakan. Mrs. Potter mengusap matanya saat setetes air mengalir dari mata cokelatnya itu.

Lily memutar bola matanya ketika melihat ibunya yang terlihat berlebihan. "Ayolah, Mum. Jangan lagi."

Mrs. Potter tertawa kecil. "Okay, Little Lils. Nah, sekarang kau harus turun. Mereka sudah menunggumu." Mrs. Potter pun menuntun Lily dari anak-anak tangga yang menuju ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu itu tak di berikan hiasan untuk menyambut tamu, mungkin Mum memilih untuk membersihkannya saja agar terlihat lebih baik. Sofa-sofa jingga yang berada di sana sudah di duduki oleh Al, Dad dan juga James. Lily mengutuk James dalam hati karena masih bersikeras untuk menyambut tamu yang akan hadir. James pasti akan melakukan keusilan lagi. Mereka sedang berbicara seperti biasa dengan tawa renyah mereka.

James yang pertama kali melihat Lily ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan anak tangga terakhir. Kedua mata cokelatnya sedikit berbinar melihat Lily dan kemudia nyengir seraya menyenggol Al yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Dad-nya.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali, Lils!" Seru James sedikit antusias. Al dan Mr. Potter membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Lily yang sudah berdiri tersenyum malu. Sungguh, baru kali ini James memujinya jika mengingat kakaknya itu sering meledeknya selama ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Berapa yang akan kau berikan pada hasil kerjaku?" Mrs. Potter meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lily seraya terkekeh.

"Poor!" Seru James dan Al bersamaan dan tertawa keras.

Mrs. Potter mendelik pada kedua anaknya itu. "Well, entahlah. Hanya saja aku seperti melihatmu yang dulu, Ginny." Ucap Mr. Potter mengangkat bahunya sehingga membuat Mrs. Potter sedikit tersipu.

"Oh ayolah, sudah cukup. Dimana Apollo? Kenapa ia belum ada di sini?" Sergah Lily yang sudah tidak sabar melihat keluarganya itu.

"Merindukannya eh, Lils?" Goda James mengedipkan matanya.

"Ia sedang ke toilet. Tenanglah ia tak akan di gigit Morgan, Lils. Aku sudah memastikan Morgan tidur di kandangnya." Ucap Al tersenyum menenangkan adiknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu toilet ruangan itu terbuka menunjukkan sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung di dalamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah mereka, dan berhenti saat melihat Lily yang masih berada di anak tangga terakhir.

Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan sedikit aneh, namun kedua mata biru cerahnya tetap berbinar, tak menghentikkan pandangannya darinya. Ia berjalan melangkah kearah Lily yang tengah menarik ujung gaunnya gugup. Pemuda itu menawarkan tangannya yang telah terbalut sarung tangan kulit pada gadis itu. Lily senang hati menerimanya sementara, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sweetheart." Bisik Apollo di telinga gadis itu. "Aku hampir heran melihatmu." Tambahnya.

Senyum merekah di bibir gadis itu. "Well, thanks." Balasnya berbisik dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oke, oke mungkin sudah cukup berbasa-basinya. Aku tak ingin kalian membeku di sana, sebentar lagi akan hujan salju, kau tahu?" James tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan sikap cemburu ketika melihat pasangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua terkekeh dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar dengan di susul Keluarga Potter yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Apollo membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tersenyum. "Saya janji akan mengantarkan Lily pulang dengan keadaan selamat, Mr. Potter." Ucapnya dengan hormat.

Mr. Potter membalas senyum pemuda itu. "Aku harap kau menepatinya, Mr. Collins."

Apollo menunduk kecil padanya dan menggandeng tangan Lily menuntunnya keluar dengan gentle. Mr. Potter dan Mrs. Potter telah kembali masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Al dan James yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu melihat kepergian pasangan itu. Diam-diam Al melirik kakaknya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak mengerjainya lagi? Aku kira akan kejutan lain, seperti menaruh kembang api punyamu ketika Apollo ke toilet." Ucap Al melipat kedua tangannya dengan menunggu jawaban James.

"Well, meskipun aku sering membuat mantan kekasih Lily sebagai korban kejailanku, sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukannya pada Apollo. Aku rasa ia sudah cukup baik untuk Lily sehingga membuatnya lebih bahagia. Bagaimanapun juga Lily adik perempuanku, dan aku menyayanginya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih." Jawab James dengan puas masih memandang Apollo dan Lily yang sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan penyihir.

Al melihat heran pada kakaknya, namun tetap tersenyum. "Kau sangat aneh malam ini, James."

**ooOoo**

**Scorpius Malfoy** menyusuri padang rumput ilalang yang bergerak dengan tenang diikuti angin. Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda itu menyentuh gading ilalang yang hanyut dalam belaian angin sejuk.

Ia membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan kedua iris kelabu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalamnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bukit kecil di antara padang rumput ilalang ini. Sebuah bukit kecil yang telah lama di temani oleh bunga-bunga liar yang membusuk di sekitarnya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan goyah. Pandangannya kabur memandangi sinar matahari yang sedari tadi menyinarinya ketempat itu. Ia hanya berbicara pada angin yang berbisik menanyai tujuannya kesini. Menanyainya ketika angin itu menari melewati sela-sela tangkai mawar yang digenggamnya.

Ia berhenti ketika ia telah sampai di atas bukit itu. Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang terukir di sebuah batu nisan yang telah berlumut sekian lamanya.

'Aster Grace Sofrosine.'

Ia duduk di antara rumput-rumput liar yang kasar dan mengambil tongkat _Fir_ di saku celananya. Pandangannya sangat tenang dari balik iris kelabunya. Pemuda itu hanya diam, diam dan diam menunggu sebuah kejutan untuknya. Ia masih berharap kejutan itu masih bisa ia dapatkan. Karena, ia masih berharap gadis itu kini berdiri di depannya dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri sambil menghampus air matanya itu. Tapi, ia tahu, semuanya tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang semakin melebar di dadanya. Sebuah lubang hitam yang membawanya kembali kedalam kegelapan. Selalu saja memori-memori menyeramkan itu datang dan mengulang lagi bagaimana gadis itu tewas.

Sebuah kenangan yang manis namun telah terhapus oleh bayangan kabut hitam yang tersembuyi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tertawa. Sungguh konyol. Perjalanannya seperti diikuti oleh drama cinta novel yang menjijikan saat ia meledeknya pada Aster. Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan semua ini. Dasar gadis bodoh. Gadis itu selalu memimpikan tokoh wanita yang hanya memiliki modal cantik jelita itu saja. Dan apakah ia telah senang karena impiannya menjadi terwujud? Well, yeah.

Ia mendengus. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menceritakan dongeng itu padaku, As. Hah, omong kosong… _Happily Ever After_ —blah." Bisiknya.

"Kau puas sekarang? Kau puas karena permintaanmu terwujud karena ingin menjadi tokoh wanita yang mati karena cinta itu?"

"Kau bahkan melebihi kecantikan tokoh wanita itu, As!"

"Kita dapat memiliki kisah sendiri berdua! Tak perlu selayaknya dengan cerita bodoh itu! Aku akan mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan! Semuanya!"

"Dan tidak dengan cara seperti ini! Tidak dengan meninggalkanku…"

Pemuda itu sadar, gadis itu takkan membalas ucapannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Setiap harinya pasti akan tetap seperti ini. Luka yang di tinggalkan masih membekas dan tak pernah bisa tertutup rapat oleh sesuatu. Masih hampa, kosong, senyap. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat ia rasakan dari gadis itu. Pemuda itu harus mengerti, jika gadis itu tidak akan lagi kembali datang untuk menemuinya disini. Selamanya.

Setetes air mata itu mengalir. Jatuh di antara serpihan masa lalu yang diinginkannya. Membuat bibirnya bergerak melawan isakan. Terlalu lebar dan semakin besar lubang hitam itu menghisapnya. Semakin membuatnya terpuruk, terlutut dan jatuh pada bayang-bayang hitam yang mencoba untuk menenggelamkannya. Tak ada lagi senyuman itu, harum parfum _Lilac_ di lehernya, kedua iris cokelat hangat, rambut merah bergelombang, sentuhan, kehangatan…

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Menjelaskan pandangannya pada pikirannya yang kembali terasa menghantui.

Ia menarik tongkatnya yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Tersulur membentuk pola lingkaran pada nisan tersebut. Menyihir sebuah buket mawar di antaranya.

Sudut-sudut bibir itu tertarik. "Aku tahu ini aneh, karena aku membawa mawar putih ditempat seperti ini. Tapi jika kau masih menyukainya, aku akan tetap meletakannya bersamamu."

Scorpius meletakkan tangkai mawar itu bersama buket mawar di atasnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan lemah. Menjauh dari makam itu dengan tetap memandanginya. Ia kembali memasukkan tongkatnya di balik jubah cokelatnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Anak-anak Dandelion itu berterbangan bersama angin yang mengajaknya menembus langit biru. Menunjukkan seorang gadis dari balik _Dandelion_ yang tengah menyusuri sekitar tubuhnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan memandangnya dengan kedua iris cokelat hangatnya yang menghanyutkan. Membentuk ukiran lengkung di bibirnya yang mungil.

Scorpius terkekeh, membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aster." Bisiknya sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dengan diikuti angin yang menyelimutinya.

**ooOoo**

**Tujuh bulan kemudian…**

**Lily Potter **menghirup aroma teh _Chamomile_ nya seraya mengaduknya. Ia menutup kedua matanya mencium aroma _Chamomile_ yang menenangkan. Ia menyeruput teh itu, sementara rasa hangat seolah menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Tangan pemuda itu sedari tadi mengelus punggung tangannya. Cukup membuat gadis itu terasa hangat di wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Apollo memandang gadis itu.

Gadis itu memberikan jeda sebentar dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku rasa tak ada. Kita bisa pulang selesai ini." Jawabnya. "Apa ada masalah dengan perusahaanmu?" Tanyanya.

Apollo tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, Lily. Lagipula ini hari Minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang."

"Aku harap begitu." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan penyihir yang berlalu-lalang sedari tadi. Bulan September adalah bulan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi pedagang Diagon Alley. Tahun sekolah sudah tiba, membuat orang tua terlalu sibuk memikirkan sekolah anaknya sekarang. Setiap anak yang ia lihat tersenyum polos seperti dirinya ketika pertama kali akan sekolah dan menuntut ilmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan berpikir Hogwarts adalah rumah kedua mereka.

Lily kembali menikmati makan siangnya di _The Leaky Cauldron_. Mau tak mau ia sudah berada di tempat ini oleh rencana Apollo. Sekitar enam pagi, sebelum ia akan bangun, Mrs. Potter telah membangunkannya dari awal jam bangunnya. Ia bahkan sudah berada di kamar mandi dengan perlengkapan alat mandi mewah dengan harum yang tak terlalu mengenakkan.

Yeah, Apollo mengirimkan burung hantunya subuh tadi tanpa sepengatahuan Lily. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan bangun sepagi itu meskipun, seekor burung hantu sedari tadi mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

Bahkan gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa Apollo mengirimkan surat sepagi itu, jika ia hanya ingin mengajak kencan di siang hari.

Lily kembali menyantap _bagel _nya yang telah tersisa dua potong lagi. Ia melirik makanan pemuda itu dengan aneh. 'Tidak biasanya, ia menyisakan makanan.'

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" Tanya Lily menatap Apollo aneh.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda itu menarik sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Apollo memandang kedua iris cokelat itu dengan hati-hati. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingi— "

Lily menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu, sebelum seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Dari kejauhan kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia memutar bola matanya, setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Hai, Potter." Scorpius Malfoy menyeringai padanya. Kedua iris kelabu itu melihat Apollo yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Err— Collins?"

"Selamat siang, Mr. Malfoy. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Apollo dengan sopan. Yeah, semua tahu jika Apollo sekarang ini telah bekerja di perusahaan Malfoy itu.

"Yeah, senang bertemu denganmu, Collins." Scorpius membalas senyumnya dengan canggung. Pemuda itu melihat tangan pasangan di depannya dan tertawa. "Kalian kencan? Mengejutkan sekali."

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku." Pemuda pirang itu mengedipkan matanya.

Scorpius melirik jamnya yang tersembunyi di jubahnya. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Oh ya, nikmati kencan kalian ya! Bye!" Pemuda itu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dari pasangan tersebut.

Lily mendengus, namun tersenyum kecil. "Ia memang tidak berubah." Lirihnya. Ia melihat Apollo di depannya dan teringatkan oleh sesuatu. "Ah, ya Apollo, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan makananmu, jangan sampai tidak terasa hangat." Ucap Apollo sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

Namun, gadis itu yakin jika pemuda itu menyembunyikan senyum kecewanya saat ini.

**ooOoo**

**Lily Potter **membuka lembaran berikutnya dari novel miliknya itu. Cemilan manis sudah tersedia di sofanya menemani gadis rambut merah itu bersantai.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu melakukan kegiatannya. Rose kembali meminjamkan novelnya pada Lily melalui burung hantunya. Rose yang saat itu sedang melakukan dinas di Irlandia, meminjamkan novel barunya yang tentunya akan menarik perhatian Lily, jika mengingat gadis itu penggila kisah romansa.

Letusan 'POP' mengganggu ketenangannya membaca. Gadis itu mengutuk bunyi letusan yang dapat memekakan telinga siapapun.

Seorang pemuda muncul dengan setelan rapi, dan bergegas menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tiba. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dan meneguknya dengan rakus. Juga muffin blueberry yang sudah lama tersedia di dapur.

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa yang ditempati Lily sedari tadi. Lily menyerngitkan wajahnya, melihat abangnya yang tengah melahap muffin itu dan melanjutkan bacaannya lagi.

"Kemana semua?" Tanya Al itu di sela-sela makanannya.

Mengerti yang di tanyakan Al, Lily hanya menaikkan bahunya.

Al mendesah namun, wajahnya kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah ya, ini undangan dari temanku, kau tahu kan? Kelly Anderson. Dia akan menikah." Ucapnya seraya mengambil undangan berpita biru muda dari jubahnya. Lily meliriknya sebentar, kemudian mendengus melihat undangan yang terlihat norak itu.

"Aku tidak bisa datang. Kau tahu aku sibuk dan ada urusan —"

Lily menutup bukunya dengan bunyi keras. "Dan kau menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu begitu?" Sela Lily menaikkan alisnya.

Al hanya nyengir sebagai balasannya. "Ayolah, kalian kan sudah pernah bertemu dan cukup kenal, bukan? Bukankah itu gabungan yang sempurna?"

Lily membuka undangan warna krem tersebut dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Gadis itu mendengus namun, mengangguk atas tawaran Al tadi. Bagaimanapun juga Kelly dan ia lumayan akrab. Ia juga sering datang ke Grimmauld, meskipun ia sepenuhnya tahu tujuan wanita itu hanya untuk Al saja.

Al tersenyum lebar melihat persetujuannya. Dan kembali menikmati muffin nya lagi.

"Scorpius ikut?" Tanya Lily dari balik undangannya.

Al yang tersedak, cepat-cepat meraih botol minumannya.

Lily menaikkan alisnya melihat balasan dari abangnya. Apakah aneh jika menanyai sahabat abangnya itu untuk datang kepernikahan sahabatnya juga?

"Eh? Scorpius?"

"Yap."

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, Lils. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat murung." Jawab Al merenung.

Dahi Lily mengerut. "Tapi, tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya— well, mungkin tepatnya ia yang menemuiku."

"Lalu?"

"Ia terlihat normal kok. Dan masih seperti dulu." Ucap Lily. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu. Tapi, kau tahukan Uncle Draco dan Aunty Hermione sudah meninggal, (—Lily meringis dalam hati mengingat kejadian orang tuanya yang meninggal akan kebakaran tahun lalu.) dan juga aku dengar, Aster Sorfosine juga meninggal karena bunuh diri."

Lily mengangguk mengerti ketika Al mengucapkan Aster Sorfosine —gadis yang saat itu sering di perbincangkan adalah gadis gila.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Scorpius saat ini. Ia menjadi penyendiri dan tidak lagi bergaul seperti dulu." Ucap Al dengan nada khawatir. "Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Aku dengar dari Demos, jika Scorpius akhir-akhir ini sering lembur. Ia juga bersikap aneh, ia tidak lagi konsentrasi dan perusahannya semakin menurun. Ia terlihat sangat depresi— dan merasa kesepian. Aku pernah mendatangi ruang kerjanya, tapi Sonya tidak mengijinkanku. Ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu dan hanya ingin sendirian. Kedua matanya kosong, seolah tidak bernyawa. Dia terlihat —well kau tahu maksudku, seperti semacam tidak waras atau sebangsanya. Ia benar-benar kaku dan bersikap seperti mayat hidup setiap harinya…"

Lily bergidik mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Al.

Dan Lily mengerti jika itulah akhir pembicaraan mereka berdua malam itu.

**ooOoo**

**Empat Bulan Kemudian…**

**Lily Potter **duduk di kursi taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menyentuh permukaan kayu Elm pada kursi itu dengan menikmati sinar matahari yang tertutupi kabut pagi.

Sang angin membelai kulit pucatnya yang telanjang, memberikan angin pagi yang terkesan dingin. Menerbangkan rambutnya yang lurus tergerai angin. Menjelajahi setiap lekukan lehernya yang jenjang. Membuat senyum mengembang di bibirnya itu ketika cahaya biru itu memantulkan sinarnya diwajahnya.

Jari-jarinya mengelus Ruby yang melingkar manis di jarinya. Ia tak tahu kata apa yang dapat mewakilkan perasaannya sekarang ini. No one.

Kedua iris cokelat itu melirik permata biru Ruby yang sudah dua hari tersemat di jari manisnya ini. Ia tersenyum setiap kali melihatnya. Permata Ruby itu sangat indah, siapa wanita yang tidak akan tersenyum ketika melihatnya? Bahkan, Mrs. Potter saja tak dapat mengucapkan satu katapun ketika melihat Ruby cantik itu.

Tangannya mengelus lehernya ketika perasaan itu kembali datang. Yeah, perasaan itu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu datang setiap kali gadis itu mencoba untuk bahagia ketika mengingat pemberian cincin itu padanya.

Ia sadar tentang perasaan ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bahagia? Bukankah tidak normal jika perasaan seorang wanita menjadi buruk ketika melihat sebuah cincin pertunangan di jarinya? Apakah ini biasa bagi setiap wanita? Benarkah?

'Ayolah, Lils, kau terlalu paranoid.' Batinnya mengelus Ruby itu lagi dengan sayang. Namun, matanya berkata tidak.

Sudah lama Lily menjalani hubungan dengan Apollo Collins. Anak dari seorang keturunan kalangan atas penyihir yang tentunya sangat kaya raya. Ia juga tak terlalu terobsesi menjadi salah satu kalangan atas penyihir sesungguhnya. Namun, ini adalah rencana Posy. Yeah, sahabatnya satu itu. Ia adalah Mak Comblang antara ia dan Apollo. Tentu saja, Posy juga adalah sahabat Apollo sejak mereka masih kecil.

Lily juga tak berminat akan perjodohan yang menurutnya menggelikan itu. Keluarganya saja membebaskannya mencari pendampingnya sendiri. Tapi, ia sedang berhadapan dengan Posy, si keras kepala yang tak akan habisnya mau menyerah.

Dan perasaan itupun akhirnya datang sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga tentunya ia senang pada setiap perlakuan Apollo kepadanya. Well, ia pemuda yang menarik, pintar, tampan dan juga bisa disebut romantis. Ia selalu mengirimkan surat, mengajaknya kencan, banyak memuji dan bla bla bla.

Namun, ini beda. Sangat beda. Ia tak dapat merasakannya. Mungkin gila jika ia sendiri mengucapkan sebuah kata cinta. Sedangkan, ia memiliki sifat cuek nan bebek.

Tapi— ia hanya menganggap Apollo sebagai teman atau sahabat. Tidak lebih.

'Ugh, wanita macam apa aku ini?'

Lily menarik cincin itu dari jari manisnya dan mengamati bagaimana matahari itu kini memantulkan sinarnya pada setiap berlian putih yang berada disekitar Ruby itu.

Ia tahu semua ini harus dipaksakan pada setiap skenario yang ditulis. Lembar setiap lembar adalah jalan masa depannya berada. Jika kau merobeknya, maka pupus juga masa depanmu.

Ia tak ingin satu orangpun merasa tersakiti. Ia selalu mencoba setiap orang senang dan bahagia karena dirinya. Mum, Dad, James, Al, Posy juga… Apollo. Ia tak ingin satu orangpun kecewa dan menjauh karena dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu berpura-pura dan menikmati hidup dibalik sebuah topeng kaca.

Hanya saja ia sudah tak sanggup lagi—

"Lily!" Seru seseorang dari dalam— membuat cincin itu jatuh diantara rumput-rumput hijau belakang rumahnya.

Kedua iris cokelat itu menjadi panik dan segera menyesali perbuatannya sedagkah, jari-jarinya kini mencari keberadaan cincin Ruby itu berada.

"Cepatlah, Lils!" Teriak Mum lagi dari dalam.

Gotcha.

"Aku datang!" Seru Lily setelah ia menemukan cincin itu dengan perasaan lega.

**ooOoo**

**Scorpius Malfoy **memandang bosan perkamen yang tersusun rapi di meja kerjanya sedari tadi. Jarinya mengetuk pelan meja tersebut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengambil salah satu perkamen paling atas dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Kedua iris kelabu itu membaca runtunan huruf di perkamen tersebut dengan malas. Lagi-lagi saham. Demi Merlin.

Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan kesal. Kepalanya terasa berat sekarang ini. Sudah begitu banyak masalah saham yang silih berganti memenuhi pikirannya. Dan sialnya lagi, ia adalah ketua dari perusahaan kekerajaan Malfoy sekarang ini.

Ia mendesah menarik pena bulu Elang di depannya dan mulai menulis balasan surat untuk rekan kerjasamanya di Skotlandia sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan menjadi kerugian besar untuk perusahaannya.

Tangannya tetap menulis kata demi kata pada perkamen itu, dan tidak menyadari secangkir kopi hitam telah disenggolnya.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat mendesah menahan kekesalannya dengan menggigit tangannya.

Pemuda itu memandangi tulisannya yang sudah terbentuk rapi pada perkamen yang telah tersiram cairan hitam tersebut. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut memaksanya untuk terus berpikir. Berdesis memaki perbuatannya yang bodoh itu. Menyalahkannya pada umpatan keras dipikirannya. Membuat pandangannya kabur oleh gelombang vertigo yang mengiang. Jari-jarinya mencari sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun yang diraihnya. Tak ada tangan yang menariknya dari kekesalan ini... Tak ada—

Ia membutuh seseorang. Siapapun. Mum, Dad— Aster?

Dan kedua iris kelabu itu menangkap sesosok gadis yang ia kenali. Membuat dunianya seolah berhenti. Mengusir desisan menyakitkan dari telinga yang telah memerah. Gadis itu— Jangan katakan ini mimpi. Sekali saja—

Tapi, siapa?

"Scorpius— hei bangun! Scorpius… Scorpius— kau dengar aku? Hei!"

"Sial— bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa perlu aku panggil Auror —?"

"Scorpius? Kau sadar—? Ah, akhirnya."

Kedua iris cokelat itu— benar, dia Aster. Akhirnya dapat lagi ia menyentuh kulitnya. Merengkuh wajahnya— TIDAK!

"Lily?" Suara itupun keluar begitu saja.

Kedua matanya segera di sambut oleh sinar dari atas. Membuat ia harus mengerjapkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Menjelaskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Sial kau, Scorp!" Desis suara yang ia kenali itu. Sebuah benda memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Membuat pemuda itu meringis dan mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Demi Merlin, kau tidak bisa santai apa?" Bisik Scorpius dengan serak. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dari kursi kerjanya.

"Tentu saja, jika kedua tangan 'mesum' mu tiba-tiba memegang wajahku, Idiot!" Desis Lily menarik kursi kulit di depannya dan segera mendudukinya.

"Apa urusanmu kesini?" Tanyanya serak sembari meraih cangkir di mejanya. Namun tak satupun cairan kopi tersisa didalamnya. Ia menyergah dan membiarkan cangkir itu jatuh dari genggamannya.

Lily mengangkat alisnya. "Aku mencari Al. Ia melupakan dokumennya dirumah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?" Scorpius memasangkan wajah bingung pada Lily.

"Kau kan sahabatnya." Jawab gadis itu singkat. "Sudah lama aku tidak datang keruangannya bekerja, dan aku lupa dimana tepatnya. Jadi aku datang kesini." Tambahnya tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya dengan resepsionis saja? Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Pemuda itu berdiri melewatinya dan mengambil sebubuk Flo lalu menjatuhkannya pada perapian tersebut. "Buatkan aku secangkir kopi lagi, Sonya!" Teriaknya dengan dibalas sahutan oleh wanita yang bernama Sonya itu.

Ia menepuk kedua tangannya membersihkan bubuk itu dan kembali duduk pada kursinya.

"Aku akan menanyainya jika saja resepsionis itu tidak sakit, Malfoy." Jawabnya tidak sabar.

Scorpius mendengus. "Alasan yang bagus, Little Lils."

Alis gadis itu kembali terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau datang kesini karena ingin menemuikan?" Pemuda itu berdecak. "Klasik." Tambahnya membuat gadis didepannya kehilangan kesabaran.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah yang telah menyamakan warna rambutnya itu. "Demi Godric Gryffindor, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Aku datang kesini dengan baik! Aku hanya ingin menemui abangku karena dokumen yang menurutku tidak penting ini dan pulang! Apakah begitu sempitnya pikiranmu itu? Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Dasar mesum! Tidak punya hati! Aku tidak percaya jika Al menerimamu sebagai sahabat! Padahal kau sama saja seperti sampah!" Umpatnya pada pemuda yang hanya santai ditempat duduknya.

Gadis itu terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar muak. Seharusnya ia memilih mendengarkan pikirannya untuk tidak menemui orang macam dia seperti ini. Ia pernah berjanji untuk tidak melihat mukanya lagi setelah dulu ia merebut boneka kelinci merah muda miliknya.

Pemuda itu memandangnya santai. "Selesai?"

"Melebihi sempurna, Malfoy." Jawab gadis itu setelah mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali duduk didepannya.

"Ternyata, kau tidak berubah. Tetap tempramental." Pemuda itu kembali berdecak. "Santai sajalah. Kau bisa tunggu Sonya sebentar lagi. Kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk memberikan dokumen itu pada Al." Tambahnya.

Dahi Lily mengerut. "Kenapa kau tidak sendiri saja yang kesana?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

Lily mendengus. Memang tidak ada gunanya mengajak pemuda ini berbicara serius.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah. "Tunangan, tepatnya." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil menyembunyikan jarinya yang tersemat cincin tersebut.

"Cepat sekali. Tapi, selamat ya." Ucapnya. "Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi." Tambahnya membuat Lily menjadi salah tingkah.

Lily mendengus. "Kau bercanda." Sergahnya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa pemuda itu?"

"Well— dia…"

"Collins?" Sela Scorpius memandanginya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Lily hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya.

Ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Membuat Scorpius ataupun Lily berubah menjadi canggung sendiri.

Scorpius berdeham dan merapikan jubah kulitnya itu sebelum ia menyahut pada orang yang mengetuk tadi.

Seorang wanita masuk kedalam bersama secangkir kopi yang telah mengepul. Ia meletakkannya ditepi meja kerjanya dan menunduk sedikit lalu pergi tanpa basa-basi sebagai bawahan pemuda itu.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar, Sonya!" Seru Scorpius pada wanita muda itu. "Itu— berikan itu pada Mr. Potter." Scorpius melirik dokumen yang berada di tangan Lily pada Sonya.

Sonya mengangguk mengerti dan Lily memberikannya pada Sonya dengan tersenyum ramah. Namun, wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu keluar secepat mungkin.

Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup, Lily menggerutu pelan, meremas ujung roknya itu. Scorpius terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu seraya meneguk kopi itu.

"Ia memang seperti itu. Biasakan saja."

Lily memutar bola matanya. Ia berdiri bersama tas mungilnya bersiap untuk keluar. Diam-diam Scorpius mengangkat alisnya meski ia tahu maksud gadis itu.

"Aku pulang dulu. Trims." Ucapnya di ambang pintu sebelum ia menutup pintu tersebut tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Scorpius.

Scorpius terhenyak memandangi kepergian gadis itu. Namun, ia tersenyum tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Kedua tangannya bergerak menarik laci meja kerjanya. Ia memisahkan berkas-berkas yang sudah lama tertimpun debu di dalam laci tersebut dan meletakannya dengan kasar. Kedua matanya mencari sesuatu sementara, tangannya sibuk memisahkan berkas yang tersimpan di lacinya.

Namun, tidak lama kedua iris kelabu itu melunak. Tangan pucatnya menyentuh bingkai foto yang berada di sana. Foto itu bergerak menunjukkan seorang gadis di dalamnya. Berambut merah dan iris cokelatnya yang tenang.

'Ia mirip sepertimu.'

**ooOoo**

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

**Scorpius Malfoy **bersender di kursi tamu yang telah di sediakan. Tangannya kembali menarik gelas kristal yang berisi Wiski Api dan meneguknya seperti tadi. Berbotol-botol Wiski Api sudah berada di meja di depannya — siap untuk melayani pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ia melihat di sekelilingnya. Tamu-tamu telah berdatangan memasuki _ballroom_. Ia mendengus melihat tamu-tamu yang di undang hanyalah penyihir-penyihir kelas atas. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Ia kembali meneguk Wiski Api miliknya, membiarkan aroma manis memabukkan menusuk hidungnya.

Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya datang ke acara pernikahan putri bungsu Anderson itu. Tentunya bukan alasan, karena keluarganya kenal dengan mereka. Tapi, pikirannya tetap memutuskan untuk datang. Mungkin ia dapat terhibur dari perasaan penatnya ini.

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu, ia duduk di kursi tamu itu sendirian. Setengah dari tamu-tamu yang hadir terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang tak diharapkan. Membiarkan orang-orang meliriknya dan membiarkan mereka berbisik seperti ibu-ibu. Pikirannya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mengubrisnya. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Namun, telinganya tetap berkata tidak.

Sebagaimanapun juga ia berusaha, suara-suara itu tetap bergeming.

Ia dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan maupun yang sengaja atau tidak. Ia telah banyak mendengar stiap desas-desus yang mereka katakan. Maupun dari media cetak atau dari mulut mereka sendiri. Namun, pikirannya merasa kosong dan hampa, seperti kebal dengan di bicarakan. 'Sudah terbiasa.' Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar batinnya.

Ia memang tidak seperti yang di harapkan. Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Tak pernah lepas dari nama kegelapan atau Pelahap Maut. Di tambah lagi dengan menurunnya perusahaan tersebut. Gabungan yang sempurna, bukan?

Pemuda itu menuangkan Wiski Api itu lagi ke dalam gelas kristalnya sebelum ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya. Scorpius tersenyum miring melihat pemuda itu duduk di kursi di depannya. Pemuda itu merebut Wiski Api dari tangan Scorpius lalu, menyihir udara dengan gelas dan menuangkannya. Scorpius hanya dapat terkekeh dan meneguk Wiski Api tersebut.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Demos mengelap bibirnya yang beraroma Wiski Api.

"Yap." Jawab Scorpius singkat.

"Aku dengar Al datang ya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli." Scorpius mendesah sembari menggoyangkan gelasnya membuat cairan manis itu teraduk.

"Tumben kau datang ke acara seperti ini. Kau benar-benar mengejutkan, tahu?" Demos terkekeh melihatnya.

"Diamlah, Zabini. Kau selalu membuatku pusing."

Demos melihat di sekitarnya. Dan kembali melihat Scorpius. "Kau tidak ikut berpesta? Ayolah, hibur sedikit dirimu itu, Mate. Kau terlihat kacau." Demos bersiap-siap untuk bangkit. "Akan ku ajak satu atau dua wanita kenalanku kesini." Tambah Demos tertawa kecil lalu, beranjak pergi memasuki kerumunan tamu sedang berbincang-bincang.

Namun, Scorpius tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia tetap mencecoki Wiski Api itu kemulutnya dan bersikap ia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun.

Tidak lama, Demos kembali datang bersama kedua wanita di sisi kanan-kirinya. Kedua wanita itu terlihat seksi dan tentu saja cantik. Benar-benar khas Demos.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama Scorpius. Kedua wanita itu melirik genit pada Scorpius membuat Scorpius mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Kenalkan, Mate. Ini Dakota dan Britanni." Demos memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Wanita berambut perunggu dan berombak itu tersenyum pada Scorpius lalu, menawarkan tangannya. Scorpius memaksakan senyumnya sembari menyalami wanita bernama Britanni itu. 'Benar-benar terlihat jalang.' Batin Scorpius.

"Britanni Normand." Bisik Britanni sembari mendesah kecil.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Balas Scorpius.

"Ah, seperti aku pergi dulu dengan Dakota. Kalian silahkan bersenang-senang ya!" Demos bangkit dari duduknya bersama Dakota lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Scorpius dan Britanni.

"Jadi, kau namanya Scorpius? Demos sering membicarakanmu padaku. Benar-benar terlihat seperti penjelasannya." Britanni tersenyum sembari meraih Wiski Api di meja tersebut dan menuangkannya.

"Kalian bertemu dimana?" Tanya Scorpius untuk sekedar basa-basi meskipun, ia tidak terlalu niat.

"Hungaria. Saat itu aku bersama pacarku dan kami bertemu di suatu café. Ia lumayan tampan juga." Britanni mendesah kembali merenung. "Tapi, kau lihatkan jalang tadi? Ia membuatku muak. Sepertinya ia sengaja mengambil perhatian Demos dariku. Benar-benar." Ucap Britanni bernada jijik.

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya. Namun, tidak lagi membalas ucapan Britanni. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan curahannya tentang wanita-wanita yang pernah mendekati Demos. Wanita yang tidak membantu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu-tamu yang hadir. Tamu-tamu itu datang dengan pasangan sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mendesah.

Namun, kedua matanya segera menangkap seseorang yang berada di antara kerumunan tamu tersebut. Seseorang yang membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara musik Wedding March telah mengalun dengan lembut untuk mengawali acara tersebut. Anak-anak kecil dengan gaun putih berjalan di atas karpet. Mereka menaburkan _viscaria flower_ dan menuntun seorang gadis bersama pria paruh baya yang menggandengnya.

Dan acara itupun di mulai dengan sempurna seperti yang semua harapkan.

**ooOoo**

**TBC**

**A/N : HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, READERS! Buat fic ini udah sekitar satu minggu pembuatannya. Semoga sukaa yaa, Readers. Hehehe. Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepet atau kayak gimana gitu PLAK. Oh ya, mau curcol aja nih, pas nulis scene Scorpius kepemakaman gituu, jujur itu terinspirasi sama lagunya Christina – Kehilangan. Yap, itu emang soundtrack film HEART, film kesukaan gue. Hehehe. Di scene fic ini banyak terinspirasi sama lagu lain. Dan asli, gue emang sengaja buat ortu nya si Scorpius adalah Dramione hehehe. Kan gue Dramione Shippers u.u Tapi, maaf ya mereka di jadiin meninggal disini biar ada nuansa hurt/comfort nya dikit-dikit huehehe… Dan tokoh-tokoh yang asing dipikiran kamu itu, emang asli karangan saya hahaha. Sok keren banget yaa gue namanya pake nama mitologi Yunani dll. Oh ya, cuma mau ngasih tau doang kalau kalian agak bingung ngebayangin siapa tokoh-tokohnya itu, kalia bisa ngeimajinasiin Apollo sebagai Sam Claflin, Aster sebagai Bella Heathcote, Posy sebagai Sarah Ramos, Kelly sebagai Elizabeth Gillian. Dan tentang cincin tunangannya Lily itu asli terinspirasi sama cincinnya Kate Middleton, waduh tinggi banget ya inspirasinya -_-Well, mungkin cuma segitu doang yang mau gue bilangin kekalian, para Readers. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Yang pedas pun tak papa. Eit, review juga yaa Readers. Thank you. Mwah!**


End file.
